batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkish Bath House
The''' Turkish Bath House''' was the hideout of Poison Ivy when she arrived in Gotham City. History Creation The establishment was long-since abandoned by its original owners in times past and lain in ruin and was subsequently boarded-up. A small gang of thugs, known as the Golums, which was led by their leader, the Golum Gang Leader, haunted the building when Ivy and Bane broke in. After a brief, but violent clash, the Golums fled the area and Ivy and Bane moved in. Renovations Ivy began to give a touch of color to the buidling with the assistance of Bane. Using a new breed of plant life that she had cultivated beforehand, Ivy turned the steam bathhouse into a lush jungle-like greenhouse over a short space of time. The general layout was unchanged from its conception with a long winding entrance with sets of stairs that leading to a grand foyer with a great flower bed that rested on a lilypad-strewn pool which served as Ivy's floral throne. There was another large room that was next to the foyer which later served as Mr. Freeze's second hideout. The completed lair teemed with life of its own which seemed to act either on its own whim or when it was under command from its mistress, Ivy. The reasoning behind that claim was through some subtle and yet not-so-subtle occurrences of almost otherworldly activity throughout its screen time. Examples of that included the occasional sound of plants murmuring, sighing, and even giggling to themselves; open floral curtains closing when they were passed under; vines commanded by Ivy that bound and attempted to crush and drown Batman & Robin respectively. Even the very entrance to the baths themselves appeared to be under control of Ivy when it opened of its own accord when Robin arrived later. Plot Appearances After she moved beyond the finding of the area and the renovations that followed, Ivy regrouped there with her new partner, Mr. Freeze whom she recently sprung from Arkham Asylum soon after his incarceration by Batman on the very night that Ivy had presented herself to the Dynamic Duo. It was there that Freeze had his spirit broken and his lust for vengeance ignited soon after he moved in with Ivy as a result of her lies of his wife, Nora's, murder at the hands of Batman and Robin (actuality it was her own doing). Ivy manipulated Freeze even further by inspiring him to incur his wrath on humanity itself- not just the Dynamic Duo. Ivy's ultimate goal of a flora-dominated world was at hand with Freeze planning to turn Gotham City into an icy graveyard and then the world soon thereafter. However, before their plans could come to fruition, Freeze had a task for Ivy to perform while he made his preparations-distracting Batman and Robin. thumb|250px| The third and ultimately final appearance of Ivy's Lair occurred when Ivy and Bane gained access to and stole the Batsignal and took it to the bath house. Preying on her previous seduction of the Boy Wonder, Ivy sent an open invitation for Robin to visit her via the Batsignal; albeit with an altered projection- the Robin-Signal. Robin took the bait and was subsequently lured to Ivy's Lair. Robin emerged at the Turkish Baths at the Robin-Signal's new location. Ivy's Plants enticed him inside and he was pushed deeper and deeper with the plants closing behind him as he passed until he entered the main foyer. The giant floral bed opened and revealed Ivy to Robin and flowers from the ceiling to set the aid in Ivy's seduction by setting the romantic mood. Ivy herself beckoned Robin to her on her throne so she could seduce and kill him in the secluded privacy of her garden as intended. Robin navigated across the lilypad-strewn pool and joined Ivy at her whim. When her poison kiss failed and Robin's deception was revealed, Ivy angrily pushed him into the pool and the underwater vines attempted to bind and drown him, not by direct command, but seemingly by Ivy's will. The plant life aided Ivy once again when Batman appeared to stop her escape, and lassoed themselves around his ankles and hoisted Batman to their ceiling habitat and attempted to bind and crush him to death. However, seemingly thanks to the exploits of both Batman and Batgirl, both plant and Ivy were defeated. Robin's vines appeared to relent when both were defeated and Ivy was ironically undone by her own plants, and was trapped in the vice grip of her closing floral bed when Batgirl knocked her into it. Appearances *''Batman & Robin'' **''Batman & Robin'' (Novelization) **''Batman & Robin'' (Comic Adaptation) Gallery Screencaps Image:poisonivyarrives.jpg|Ivy and Bane arriving at the Turkish Bath House. Image:seedling.jpg|Ivy planting the seeds of her garden lair. Concept art gardenlairconcept.jpg Category:Film Locations Category:Batman & Robin Locations